


stars greeting the moon

by Lusiferi



Category: bye - Fandom
Genre: cause i wanted to try and write something without worrying about it being shit, maybe?? - Freeform, oh but do be aware this will be shit, prolly not but impulsiveness is like this, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiferi/pseuds/Lusiferi
Summary: you already know what the heck is going on





	stars greeting the moon

Night has befallen upon the town, the stage silent. The new moon high in the sky smiling, stars glimmering occassionally guiding the lost. The ones waiting just beyond the trees, awaiting to tell things. A calm breeze strolling through the quiet streets. The lake reflecting all. Starlings, crows, swans and pheasants in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> soon the curtain arises


End file.
